A Thousand Years
by SaberbladePrime
Summary: Spike has a cousin who was with him when the Decepticons attacked the Oil rig. She is dragged into the war all the while catching the optics of a leader along the way. Watch as Seraphina fights for both her home and that of her cybertrion friends. (On hiatus)
1. Chapter 1

This was inspied by Kentucky Rain by Roseprincess1 and the song A Thousand Year by Christina Perri in which I have named my story after to honor such a great song.

I was also inspired by the story Bits and Pieces by ShiftingWinds125.

My Ocs will not be damsels in distress, they will fight back!

My story takes place at the beginning of season 1 of G1.

And this will be a long chapter.

OC LIST NAMES:

Seraphina- Spikes cousin.

Sophia- Chips older sister.

Athena- Seraphins childhood friend.

Jasmine- Athenas younger sister.

I do NOT own Transformers or anything related to it all rights below to their rightful owners, I only own MY OCs!

So here we go!

* * *

MID DAY OIL RIG 10:56AM

It was a normal day for Spike Witwicky, He woke up around 7:30Am to get ready to help his dad for work. Have breakfast with the oil rig crew and put on their safety gear before getting to work.

So here Spike was carrying a crate of supplies when "Yo! Spike need a hand?" a smooth feminine voice made Spike stop and turn to the owner of said voice with a smirk.

"Hey Seraphina, did you sleep well? and yes a little help would be nice" Seraphina smiles as she nods saying "I slept well cousin" she went over and picked up one of the crates before walking back over to Spike.

Seraphina was Spikes 21 year old cousin on his dads side. She had soft brown hair reaching her shoulders in a simple braid with stunning medium yellow sapphire coloured eyes that reminded people of the yellow sapphire gem. Her body was well toned and lean from going to the gym over the years, her chest was a decent C in size, she currently had on the work cloths for the oil rig that being a white shirt with cream coloured jacket and blue work pants with the safety boots and hardhat.

When they put the crates into the storage area near the kitchens they locked the door as Spike said "Thanks Sera" "No problem spiky" she fist bumps with her cousin before saying,

"I'm gonna go help around, I'll see you at lunch break" she walked off with a small wave at her cousin who waved back as his dad called him over.

AN HOUR LATER

Seraphina was busy doing a report on how much oil the rig had gathered this year when she heard yelling. Turning the young woman gasps in shock there were GIANT ROBOTS! On the rig! Dropping her clipboard, Seraphina jumped to the side to avoid a huge pipe that had been thrown by the grey robot.

"Hey! Let go of my dad!" Seraphina looks up from her place on the ground to see her uncle being pinned to the wall by a small purple robot.

When Spike ran foward and hit the bot it had no effect and only got him wacked into the ocean. Growling the woman got up before running over to her uncle.

"Let him go!" Seraphina did a double jumpkick with enough force to make the bot tumble releasing her uncle.

Helping him up the two ran over to where Spike had fallen over before jumping into the ocean below, Seraphina quickly swam over to Spike and helped him get his balance in the water.

"Thanks *cough* Sera" nodding the female worker looked up to see more robots arrive but they looked friendlier then the first ones.

Thats when the oil rig collapsed when the grey robot shot it making oil spill into the ocean, the trio swam back a bit as metal frame work landed on top of them. Along with a fire starting, Sparkplug seeing the danger yelled

"Help! Help! We can't get out!" Spike also yelled "Somebody! Save us!" A red and blue bot swam over to them.

Seraphina yelled "The fire its coming closer!" she watched as the red and blue bot tried to lift the metal trapping them.

"I can't lift it! Too heavy! grab onto me keep your heads above water" Spike and Sparkplug did so while Seraphina held onto Spike.

When the bot had lifted up the metal work halfway he suddenly turned his head yelling "Trailbreaker!" Seraphina looks over to see a mostly black bot with a bit of white on him and visor who was helping people onto a raised metal platform wave yelling back

"Here Prime!" So the bot trying to help them was called Prime?

"Activate your forceshield! And take a shot at that fire!" The bot joined by another flew into the air to take care of the fire.

"Almost have it!"

Seraphina turns her attention back to Prime who had gotten the metal frame up far enough for them to swim out. Spike and Sparkplug climb onto Primes shoulders while Seraphina swam close to his chest. With a big toss Prime threw the metal frame away.

Seraphina gasps when he wrapped his blue hand around her keeping her close to his chest as he caught a grapple hook with his free hand which pulled them up onto a fallen piece of raised platform from the oil rig, once on it safely Spike and Sparkplug jump down while the bot gently set Seraphina down she quickly went to her uncle and cousins side.

Sparkplug spoke first "I don't know who you are, but you saved our lifes" he placed his left hand on his sons shoulder and his right hand on his nieces shoulder a thankful look on his face.

"We're Autobots, from the planet Cybertron. A planet far from earth" Prime told them, Spike was in awe "Another planet? thats awesome!" Sera nods in agreement.

"Those that tryed to harm you are called Decepticons, we must stop them before they destroy your world"

Seraphina takes a step forward asking "Can we help?" Prime crouches down a bit saying "We are the only ones who can stop the Decepticons"

Sparkplug said "But my son, niece and myself know more about earth then you do" Spike nods in agreement while Seraphina crossed her arms with a small smirk.

Prime held his chin saying "Maybe you can help us" he let go of his chin standing up to full hight as he did so.

Seraphina uncrossed her arms saying "Thats good to known I'm Seraphina this is my uncle Sparkplug and cousin Spike"

"I am Optimus Prime leader of the Autobots this is Jazz my second in command" said bot walked over saying "All humans are safe Optimus" the Prime nods saying

"Lets get them home, Autobots move out!" Jazz nods and took to the sky while optimus kneeled down letting the trio climb on once again with Spike and Sparkplug on his shoulders and Seraphina being held by Optimus.

BACK AT THE ARK FEW HOURS LATER

Optimus was watching Teletran ones screens when he saw Seraphina walk into the main command room but she was wearing different clothing now. She had on a short sleeved button-up blouse with pockets on her chest, over that was a light blue denim jacket that stopped just below her chest and above her waist. On her lower half she had dark blue jeans that had a brown belt holding them up, she also had on her feet black combat boots with a small 1 and half inch but thick heel.

The Prime smiles behind his mask as Seraphina ran over to him she asks "Hey Chief how you doing?" she tops at his feet looking up at him.

Kneeling down Optimus spoke "I'm doing fine Seraphina" he lowered his hands letting her climb on.

Standing up Optimus left the main base as Sera asked "So, Optimus I was wondering if you liked swords?"

Optimus nods saying "I do like swords but I also like axes" the two talked about random subjects as the prime arrived in another section of the base where some of the other autobots were relaxing.

By now Seraphina was on Optimus shoulder, she was showing him a katana picture on her phone. Wheeljack who had been watching clicked his fingers before walking over to the chatting bot and human.

"Sorry to interrupt Prime but I want to ask Seraphina something" the inventor asks as he neared them.

Optimus looked at wheeljack wondering what he wanted while also wondering why he felt displeased at being interrupted while talking with Sera.

"Sera I was wondering if you wanted your own blaster?" Wheeljack asks the young female, said females eyes widen asking "You sure thats wise?" she glanced over at Ratchet who was talking to Ironhide.

Optimus chuckles knowing why she asked that. Wheeljack said "Yes, It would give you some protection if you got caught by the Decepticons or if your in a tight spot"

Thinking it over Seraphina nods saying "Sure, Thanks Wheeljack" the inventor nods saying "I'll have it done in no time" he walked off to make a start on the gun.

Seraphina looked at Optimus asking "Now what were we talking about before Wheeljack came over?" Optimus left the second base, walking outside but before he could speak an alarm went off.

Looking over to the entrance of the Ark they saw Soundwave running out, Optimus shouts "A Decepticon! Get him!" Soundwave managed to get away but not Ravage.

After catching the mean cyber panther Sera was trying out her new gun in the shooting range when Spike ran by, "Hey Spike whats wrong?" Sera asks as she ran over to her cousin.

"Theres trouble at Sherman dam, and I bet its the cons" Nodding Seraphina reloaded her gun saying "Well then, lets go get them!" she ran with Spike to the Ark.

Running inside they saw the bots transform, Spike jumped into Bumblebee while Seraphina hopped into Prowl.

AT THE DAM

Upon arriving at the Dam the humans hopped out but Spike got on Hounds back as the mech went to the top of the Dam to find the disturbance and fix it. While Sera was on Jazzs back.

"Autobots to the power plant!" Optimus yelled before the bots to flight to the plant and blasted two of the cons at the entrace before going inside.

Seraphina growls seeing the cons with energon cubes, jumping down from Jazzs back the young woman landed in a tuck roll before running behind a generator and taking out her gun.

Setting it to Sniper mode she began to well snipe down Decepticons at their week points. Thats when she saw Optimus hanging on a ledge that lead to the Dam outside.

"Not on my watch Megadolt" taking aim Seraphina fired.

Megatron who was pressing down on Optimus hand when a blast hit his waist making him stumble backwards, "Who dares!?" he looks to where the blast came from only to see the female fleshbag with a smug smirk on her face.

"You insolent fleshbag!" taking aim at her Megatron went to fire only to be tackled by Optimus outside and onto the Dam.

Nodding Seraphina ran outside to see Spike being held by the neck by Rumble. "Hey!" Rumble turns only to get a combat boot covered round kick to the face.

Spike stood up holding his neck saying "Thanks for the save again" Smirking Sera spoke "You go help Hound, I'm going to help Jazz" Nodding Spike dove into the water as Seraphina ran down to where Jazz was while keeping a look out for cons.

She arrived only to see Optimus climbing out of the river. Running over she asks "You ok Chief?" she put her gun on safe mode before clipping it to her belt and looking up at Prime.

"I'm fine Sera a little wet but fine" He kneels down letting her climb onto his hand before placing her on his shoulder. She sighs saying "I'm glad your safe" she patted his helm before nodding to Jazz in thanks.

"No problem little lady" Jazz liked the young femme she had spunk and showed all bots respect.

UP AT THE DAM

With Sera on his shoulder Optimus stood with his arms crossed when Mirage spoke "Maybe we should repair our ship and go back to Cybertron and forget about the Decepticons"

Optimus spoke "We can't do that Mirage, if Megatron succeeds here He'll be impossible to beat back on Cybertron" He uncrossed his arms as he spoke.

Huffer then said "But were not fighters like they are Prime" Seraphina frowns before saying "Not everyone is born a fighter Huffer, but what we lack in fighting skills we make up for in team work and strong bonds with our friends" Huffer looks up at the human with a hopeful smile now on his face he nods a silant thank you.

Sera nods back as Optimus said "Seraphina is right, we must have courage we can't ignore the danger we must conquer it" with that everyone transforms, Spike went with hound while Seraphina went with Prime.

TWO DAYS LATER

Seraphina humms as she watched Teletran for any Decepticon activity unaware she was being watched. Near by leaning on the wall was Jazz with Sideswipe, Sunstreaker and Prowl.

"You weren't kidding Jazz" Prowl said while looking over at his friend, Jazz grinned as he crossed his arms while looking over at Seraphina.

"I told ya, She would not back down until boss bot agreed to get some rest"

Sideswipe shook his head saying "She acts like a commander at times, Prime sure has got his hands full with her" the four mechs chuckle, Optimus had become Seraphinas guardian since they worked so well together.

Jazz went to say something when Seraphina shouted "Sunstreaker! Sideswipe! Trailbreaker needs help, he's got two cons on his tailpipe!" the twins look over to see the female human typing away on Teletran one.

"We're on our way!" Sideswipe yelled before transforming and driving off with his brother not far behind.

Prowl asks "Did they just?" "Take orders from a human? they sure did" Jazz chuckles at his friends shocked look.

When Trailbreaker, Spike and Sparkplug got back to the Ark they told them of the Decepticons heading to the Burma ruby crystal mine, the Autobots soon followed with Wheeljack having an extra package with him.

BURMA CRYSTAL MINE

Arriving at the base of the mines the bots transform Optimus spoke "There they are" he pointed to the mine entrace where the cons were most likely to be.

"Megatron and the other Decepticons must be inside the mine" Jazz said, Ironhide then spoke up saying "Lets blast their tail rudders outta there!"

Wheeljack took something from his subspace saying "We've got just the trick to do it with to" he then showed a green bomb "Theres enough explosive in here to bury them forever!"

Optimu turned to the inventor holding up his hand saying "Not so fast Wheeljack, we know they're in there but we don't know where" Sparkplug and Seraphina stepped forward.

Sparkplug raised his arm saying "Me and Seraphina will go, we worked in those mines and know our way around" Seraphina nods a determined look in her eyes.

Bumblebee leans down saying "And since I'm the smallest, I have the best chance of getting through. I'll stick that bomb right under their nose gear" he transforms to car mode letting Sparkplug and Seraphina in.

Wheeljack walked over lowering his hand to Sparkplug and pointed to the bomb "Once you set this timer here you've got sixty seconds, remember once its set thats it. No turning back" taking the bomb Sparkplug said "I understand"

Optimus leans down saying "If theres any problem, get outta there we'll find another way"

Seraphina looked over and spoke "There won't be any problem Chief, this ones for Cybertron and Earth. Lets go Bumblebee we got cons to scrap!"

The scout drove up and stopped at the entrace. Getting out Sparkplug stood tense as Seraphina got her gun ready, Bumblebee transforms holding the bomb he spoke "Come on lets go inside" the trio walked in staying on guard as they did so.

Seraphina gripped her gun with both hands as she heard footsteps gasping she spoke "Guys footsteps hide!" she ducked behind a big bolder while bumblebee and Sparkplug hid in the shadows. Just in time as Thundercracker and Skywarp walked by chatting about something.

Once she saw that they were gone she spoke "They are gone but not for long, lets move it guys we don't have much time" nodding the trio went deeper.

They soon arrived at the main area Bumblebee spoke "We found them" Sera growls at seeing Megatron as Sparkplug whispers "We have to do it now!"

Bumblebee seeing an opening ran in and quickly placed it on a metal beam while setting the timer saying "It's done" he ran back over as Seraphina spoke "Lets move it"

They ran back the way they came only to see Thundercracker and Skywarp coming back, "Oh no!" Yelled Sparkplug as he tried to tackle Thundercracker only to be hit into the rocky wall. While bumblebee tackled Skywrap.

Thundercracker went to help Skywrap when he was shot in his wing, growling the con turns only to clutch his right optic as Sera shot at him.

OUTSIDE

Standing outside the mines the Autobots were starting to get worried. Jazz asks "They outta out of there by now" Optimus frowns behind his mask.

"I don't like it" His eyes flashed blue "Somethings wrong" Ironhide spoke "I'll check it out" he went to walk forward only to be stopped by Optimus grabbing his shoulder.

"No, I'll go. I'll use roller hes small enought to get in there without being seen" Optimus walked in front of the group as Wheeljack said "We'll come with ya"

Optimus paused saying "Stay there, if I'm not back in five minutes come get me" with that he transforms and drove up to the mine.

BACK INSIDE THE MINE

Thundercracker was pissed he could not lock onto the female fleshbag who was proving to be a bigger pain then the scout at the moment! Snarling he shouted "Take this fleshbag!" he fired his nullray hitting Seraphina in her left shoulder and right knee making her yelp in pain and hit the ground.

"Sera!" Bee looked over at the sound of the seekers yell to see her get shot only to be back handed to the ground.

Skywarp chuckles saying "Lets give Megatron a little present" Thundercracker laughs saying "Maybe we outta wrap him up and put a little bow on him"

The seekers never saw Seraphina pushing herself up growling she pushed herself so she was sitting down but leaning against the wall between two big bolders. Taking her gun in her right hand since her left arm was incapacitated at the moment she took aim at Skywraps left wing base and fired.

"Ahhhhh!" Sera smirked thinking ' _Take that you overgrown trash can_ ' she hissed dropping her gun into her lap as she held her left shoulder in pain.

OUTSIDE THE MINE ENTRACE

Optimus arrived at the mine entrace stopping just before it saying "It's up to you roller, find out whats going on in there" the back of his trailer opened up letting a little drone out who beeped as it came out. "And be carful!"

The little drone drove inside the mine unaware that the bomb was about to blow.

*BANG! RUMBLE*

Inside the cons stumble as the ground shook from the bomb explosion, while in the tunnel Bumblebee covered Sparkplug up with his body as Seraphina pressed herself between the two bolders that mostly shielded her from the fire but her clothing got burnt in a few places as rocks rained down on them.

The flames then rocketed out of the entrace hitting Optimus blasting him off the edge yelling "Roller!" fearing for not only his drone but for his scout and human friends inside. He rolled down the side of the mine and to the ground below.

"PRIME!" Jazz yelled as he saw his commander fall down the mountain. When the Prime came to a stop on his side his men landed around him.

"Prime you alright?" Jazz asks while Prowl looked his leader over before saying "Looks bad Jazz" nodding the SIC turned to the medic saying "Ratchet see where repairs are needed"

The medic nods saying "Lets get him up on his wheels" with that Jazz, Mirage, Prowl and Ratchet worked together to get Prime back on his wheels.

When they did Ratchet asks "Prime, can you hear me?" he got a pained groan in response.

Jazz made a comment at the back when Prime asks "Roller what...What happened to him?" Prowl went to speak when Roller came barrling down from the mine beeping as he did so right back into Prime trailer.

Jazz chuckles saying "Down but not out, Rollers one tough little Autobot"

Ratchet asks "Prime can you transform?" he steps back giving his leader some space.

"I...I'll try...I don't ugh if I...can do..it augh! I've almost got it!" with that Optimus began to slowly but painful transform with some encouragement from the mini-bots.

"Augh there!" with a final push he was back in his bipedal form.

Jazz walks over saying "Welcome back to the land of moving parts" Optimus nods when Ratchet spoke "That was some blast you took" ' _The blast thats right!_ ' That reminded Optimus of his friends inside the mine.

"The blast! Bumblebee, Sparkplug and Seraphina they're still inside" He spoke with much worry in his voice. They ran up the collapsed mine to the rubble.

Prowl asks "How will we ever find them under all that rock?" Ironhide held up his arm making a drill come out of his arm saying "Only one way, stand back"

Ironhide then began to drill into the rubble, Optimus orders "Start digging!" everyone soon got to work moving rocks and moving rubble to find there friends.

After 5 minutes Jazz yelled "I found Bumblebee and Sparkplug! Over here!" He and Prowl pulled the bot and male human out Sparkplug spoke "Jazz, I thought we'd had it" he was set on the ground as Bumblebee spoke "We have to find Seraphina! She got shot by Thundercrackers nullray!"

Optimus felt his spark clench painfully he was about to ask where by she had landed to dig her out when "I got Sera! But shes not looking too good!" Optimus turns running over he saw Ironhide gently pick an out cold Seraphina up from the rubble, her clothing burnt in random places with a few rips. Her clothing around her left shoulder and right knee were burnt off the skin under it was an angry red.

She was also messy and her hair was a mess having come undone during the blast. Ratchet came over running scans as he did so, Ironhide passed Seraphina over to Optimus who held her close to his chest almost like a baby in a way as Ratchet tended to her blast wounds.

Seraphina groans before opening her eyes blinking a few times at the change of light she looked around seeing herself out in the fresh air and open space she asks

"Did we do it?" she looked up at Optimus who nods looking at his men he spoke "Thanks to you three the Decepticons are finished"

Bumblebee spoke up "We were almost finished to" Sparkplug nods chuckling he said "Wheeljack wasn't kidding when he said it would blow in sixty seconds"

Wheeljack held up his arm saying "59.99 to be exact" Sera chuckles shaking her head but winced as she felt her shoulder sting.

Optimus then said "With the Decepticons buried under all that rock, we can resume our search for the resources we need"

Mirage asks with a hopeful smile on his face "And we can return to Cybertron?" Optimus turns to him saying "Very soon Mirage very soon"

Thats when the top of the mountain exploded sending rocks flying. Optimus covered Seraphina with his body as the other bots covered themselfs while Prowl covered Spike and Sparkplug.

Seraphina pants as she felt herself close to passing out from both stress and exhaustion she held her left arm as she barely saw Ironhide take off after the cons and Bluestreak following him before succumbing to darkness.

DAY LATER BACK AT THE ARK

Seraphina wasn't sure how long she was unconscious but it felt like days to her, thats when she felt it a nice warmth that made her open her eyes only to see herself in the medical bay of the Ark with her uncle, cousin and Optimus sitting near by.

Grunting she tried to sit up only to let out a pain filled growl of annoyance. This in turn woke up the sleeping humans/mech.

Spike upon seeing his cousin awake yelled "Your awake!" he ran over to her side as Optimus came fully online with a small yawn.

Sparkplug walked over as Optimus now fully awake looks over at his female friend asking "How are you feeling Seraphina?"

"I've had better days I'll say that much" she chuckles with Spikes help as she sat up before asking "What happened? and how long was I out?"

Sparkplug answered "You where out for two and half days, you made the Ark crew worried"

Sera nods looking at Optimus she asks "What happened to the Decepticons?" Optimus told her of the cons trying to return to Cybertron only to be sent into the ocean by Mirage.

"I missed all that? geez why do I miss all the fun?" Spike laughs at his cousins statement. Glad that she was Ok.

Optimus stood watching as the trio talked catching Seraphina up on what she had missed. He smiled behind his mask when his optics caught her eyes making Sera smirk at him before looking back at her cousin. The Prime looked over at Teletran one before looking back at the humans he had duties to attended to.

"Ahhh! Spike stop tickling me!" But those duties could wait a while longer for now Optimus wanted to enjoy his time with his human friends.

Optimus was unaware of the future that would be instore for him or Seraphina and her friends.

* * *

And DONE! finaly!

My fingers are so sore from typing this up.

It has taken me two days to do this and I'm proud of it.

Also the main paring is Optimus X Seraphina, I'll be revealing the rest in the next chapter. SO for now this is Saberbladeprime signing out!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! Chapter two!

Before I begin here are the parings:

SeraphinaXOptimus Prime,

SophiaXRatchet,

AthenaXProwl,

JasmineXJazz,

I will also be adding in touchs of Movie and Prime for my girls seeing as how I can't see them using 80s or 90s car/truck/bike models. Sorry.

I may add more OCs in later on in the story but for nows its my four girls.

I do Not own Transforms in anyway shape or form, I only own my OCs.

* * *

3 MONTHS LATER

It was a peaceful day at the Ark with the Decepticons gone everyone was relaxed and happy. The only time when it got chaotic was when th twins pulled a mass pranking spree.

Seraphina who had a copy of her old burnt cloths was sitting on top of the Ark entrace watching the sunrise a smile on her face.

Over the last three months the Autobots had learnt more about earth and its customes, along with meeting four new humans friends.

The first was Spikes best friend, Chip he was a very smart young man but due to suffering from some unknown malady(disease or ailment) making him use a wheelchair to get around, he is very strong willed and doesn't let his disability get him down. He became quick friends with Wheeljack.

The second person was Chips older sister Sophia who has the same baby blue eyes that Chip has but light blonde hair thats always held in a ponytail. Shes 19 and is a highly skilled mechanic but does like to throw things at people who annoy her, she gets on really well with Ratchet much to the twins horror.

The third person was Seraphinas childhood and best friend Athena who has jet black hair and piercing emerald green eyes that reminded Sera of the gemstone itself. When mad Athenas eyes darken or when shes happy they almost shine. She is also a weapons lover and became best buddies with Ironhide. She is 23 and is protective of her friends.

Lastly is Athenas little sister Jasmine. She has ice blue eyes and soft black hair she is kind and caring when shes not helping her sister to beat up perverts. She loves music and bikes, She instantly formed a friendship with Jazz due to their love of music they are offten found together chatting or playing music.

Sera chuckles all of her friends had formed strong bonds ' _Then again_ ' she paused in her thinking as she watched Optimus walk out from the Ark ' _So have I_ ' Smirking she yells

"Hey! Optimus!" The Prime turns to see his female friend waving from the Ark roof entrace. Walking over he asks "Why are you up there Seraphina?"

He held up his hand letting Seraphina jump down onto his hand saying "Watching the sunrise" she hopped onto his shoulder as the Prime walked over to Ironhide.

The two mechs talked when "Look out! Decepticon!" "Cliffjumper!" Optimus yelled trying to top the mini-bot. Cliffjumper shot at the rock formation above the two mechs and human.

Rocks fell as Optimus scooped Sera into his hands and close to his chest plates yelling "Ceasefire!" while Iornhide yelled "And move it!" the two moved jumping out of the way as bolders fell.

Getting up the two turned to Cliffjumper as he ran over saying "Sorry guys, but it kinda looked like a Decepticon" Sera chuckles from her spot next to Optimus chest.

"Decepticon? Ha! We sent those oversized tin cans into the bottom of the sea months ago. Yep the Decepticons are gone for good, right Optimus?" Ironhide said as he looked at the Prime. Who was in deep thought thinking ' _I wish I could belive that Ironhide_ ' he was snapped from his thoughts when he felt a small hand on his chest.

"You ok Chief?" looking down Optimus saw Seraphina looking at him with worried golden eyes, not wanting to worry his friend he spoke.

"I'm fine Seraphina" Sera nods but didn't look convinced she spoke "You can tell me later then" Optimus sighs how was she able to read him so well?

Ironhide smirks at seeing Optimus and Seraphina exchange. He along with the rest of the crew had seen how close their commander and Spike cousin had gotten, Seraphina was an autobot at her core but in human form or as Jazz likes to joke a 'femme in a humans body' she was a welcome change for Optimus. Said mech was more relaxed and less stressed since he became Seras guardian.

So as the Prime and human went back inside the Ark Cliffjumper said "Seraphina is something else ain't she Ironhide?" the older red mech nods saying "She sure is"

INSIDE THE ARK

Sitting at the base of Teletran ones main computer screen sat Sophia who was busy drawing on a sketch pad with a black pencil. She currently had on blue shorts with a dark green tank top over that was her red jacket that was a bit greasy from oil and a bit stained, she also had knee length grey socks and dark yellow Nike shoes with red laces. Her hair was up in a ponytail as she drew her body was well toned from working on cars most of her life and working with machines her chest was a nice C in size and fit her runner build.

"Yo! Sophia hows the drawing comming along?" the slightly deep female voice belonged to Athena who was walking over from talking with Wheeljack.

Athena was a very well toned female with a D sized chest and boxer build since she loved to fight people, she signed up for boxing when she was younger and got hooked on the sport. She had on a black T-shirt with the words 'I may be small but, I pack a big punch!' in white letters on the front. On her legs she had camo baggy pants with black combat boots and a brown belt holding her pants up.

Sophia smirks saying "Its done Athena" she put her pencil down she turned the sketch pad around to show a big black truck on the paper.

Athena whistled saying "Sweet! That looks like my kinda truck" (its Movie2007 Ironhides GMC topkick c4500 alt-mode),

Athena asks "How do you make theses vehicles up?" she took the pad looking at the truck in more detail.

Sophia put her drawing kit away saying "I don't know, sometimes I dream them up other times its just...I don't know how to describe it" she picked up her gym bag while taking back her sketch pad and putting it inside her bag.

"I have to go and make a blueprint of the truck now, you never know they could become real one day" Athena chuckles at her friend saying "You could be right Sophia good luck" waving her friend off Athena turned towards the entrace as she saw Optimus and Seraphina walk over.

"Hey you two, you just missed Sophia she drew one awesome truck" said Athena who watched as Optimus placed Seraphina on the super computer.

Optimus looked down at the black haired female asking "Drew?" "Yeah, Sophia can draw future like cars some are cool while others are huge"

Seraphina leans over the edge asking "What did she call it this time?" Athena shook her head saying "Didn't say boss lady, but she gone home to make the blueprint"

Sera smirks scoffing at the nickname her friend had given her before going over to Teletran ones main screen.

HOUR LATER

Seraphina was monitoring the city when she noticed a drop in power levels across the city frowning she used the human sized keys to type something in.

"Hey Optimus somethings wrong with the city, its losing power rapidly" She said while looking at the readings she was getting.

Optimus looked at the data asking "What could be causing it?" he then turned to Teletran one and ordered "Teletran, survey the local power stations" "Order: acknowledged" came the computers reply. The super computer sent a drone out as both bot and human waited for results.

The drone soon came back with an image and reading of a solar power station Optimus said "Ah theres the problem, the solar power station" Seraphina gasps when she saw the next image. It was Megatron who was very much alive.

Optimus said "Megatron lives" Seraphina growls saying "You get ready, I'll assemble the other Autobots" Optimus nods running outside as Seraphina hit the comlink button yelling "Autobots! Assemble on the double! We have a Decepticon alert I repeat! A Decepticon alert! Meet Optimus Prime outside the Ark!"

OUTSIDE THE ARK

Athena grins as she saw the line up she looked at her friend who now held a cybertrion version of a AS Val Silenced Assault Rifle with sniper scope, Sera also had on a laser proof vest that Ratchet and Wheeljack made her under her jacket for a little bit of extra protection. She stood as Optimus did roll call for his troops.

Athena looked down at her own weapon which was a cybertrion version of a CIS / ST Kinetics SAR-80 Assault Rifle. She ran over as the bots transform she yelled "Lets kick some tailpipe!"

She hopped into Prowl as they drove after Prime, Prowl asks "Do you have your vest on Athena?" "I sure do Prowl, with extra ammo and a few grenades" she smirked at the radio while double checking the fire mechanism on her gun.

Prowl engine revs as he said "Just be careful out there" "I will Prowl its the cons you should be worried about" The female looked up to watch the road as they drove.

AT THE POWER STATION

When they arrived the human got out as the bots transform. Cliffjumper when to run inside when Seraphina spoke "Wait Cliffjumper! I have an idea"

the mini-bot looked back at the human as Prowl asks "Whats the plan?" Seraphina looked the building over saying "The cons are probably expecting us to go though the front entrance, so why don't we go through the window there" She points to a big window on the east side of the building that was closest to them.

"That way we can catch them off guard" Seraphina finished talking. Optimus nods while Prowl spoke "That sounds like a good plan"

Athena then said "Me and Seraphina can cover you from the ground" she held her gun ready.

Optimus looked a bit unsure but agreed saying "but please be careful" both females answer "We will!" they ran towards the front entrace and snuck inside unseen, while the bots took to the roof.

INSIDE

Moving along the wall the two humans ducked behind a generator before peeking out at the decepticons. Athena spoke "Thats a lot of energon"

Sera nods looking around the station she spotted Soundwave filling up some new cubes looking at her friend she asks "Athena you got a flash bang?"

Athena grins reaching down to her belt and pulled one off saying "Right here, with extra wallop shall I?" nodding Seraphia said "Once it goes off we attack Soundwave on my mark"

Nodding Athena moved ducking though machines until she was closer to where Soundwave was. Looking back over she saw Seraphina nods, Smirking Athena pulled the pin before throwing it.

The grenade landed just as Soundwave was finished filling two cubes when it went off, a bright flash blinded the con making him yell "Now Athena! Flank him!"

Seraphina ran out shooting as the Autobots crashed though the window. Athena ran out sliding under Soundwave while shooting his legs making the con fall down.

Athena yells in excitement as she got up hearing "Athena go help the others! I'll go help Chief!" Nodding at her friend Athena ran to help her fellow Autobot friends.

Sera pants as she ducked laser fire and tucked rolled to avoid a shot from a now recovering Soundwave who was leeking energon from his legs.

She arrived to see Optimus getting off the ground as Megatron went to yell an order. Only he got shot in the left optic.

"AURGH!" he stumbles back holding his optic as it sparked and leeked energon.

Seraphina ran over to Optimus asks "You alright Optimus?" she gave him a quick look over for damage but saw nothing severe.

"I'll be ok. Look out!" Prime picked Sera up avoding a blast from Megatron who was beyond angry.

Jumping on Primes shoulder Sera took aim her gun now in 'Sniper' mode she fired hitting the warlords left shoulder joint.

"YOU FLESHBAG!" he fired at Optimus and Seraphina only for Ironhide to take the blast Seraphina yelled "No! Ironhide!" She jumped down onto Ironhides shoulder and put pressure on the fresh wound to slow down the energon flowing out unaware of the fresh cuts on her hands.

Optimus yelled "Ratchet! Prowl!" the Autobots who where opening fire on the con leader and Soundwave made the cons leave. Ratchet ran over as Prowl carried Athena who was sporting a large grin on her face.

Optimus spoke "Take Ironhide hes hurt" Seraphina let go as she hissed looking at her now red raw hands before jumping back on Optimus's shoulder.

"But Megatrons getting away!" Gears yelled a bit frustrated at the cons for getting away.

Seraphina growls saying "Ironhide has been hit bad! We've got to get him back to headquarters fast" she was set down by Optimus as Prowl helped put Ironhide in the back of Ratchets alt-mode.

BACK AT THE ARK

Running out of the Ark as the Autobots arrived back was Jazz but with him was Jasmine she had a swimmer build with toned muscles and a C sized chest, she had on a light blue top with a black waist length jacket and grey jeans on her feet were light blue nike shoes.

She asks "You lot ok?!" she stopped before her sister and friend as she saw Ratchet take Ironhide to be repaired.

"Ironhide took a shot from Megatron, Ratchets working on him now" Sera said as she went to follow Optimus.

Athena shook her head saying "Apart from that, I nearly blasted Starscream arm off but he got away" this made the girl pout at her vict-I mean enemy getting away.

Jasmine giggles at her sisters pouting face saying "You'll get him next time I'm sure" she turned and ran off to find her music buddy.

OVER WITH SPIKE AND ATHENA

While Ironhide was being repaired Spike, Athena, Jazz, Prowl and Bumblebee were talking about the recent con attack.

Jazz asks "So Megatron got away with all those energon cubes hu?" he held his hips as Prowl who was leaning on the rocky slowp spoke "Yes, but he still has to find a way to get them back to the Cybertron"

Spike who was a bit concerned asks "But the decepticons, they don't have a ship anymore right?" he jumps when he heard Optimus voice "I don't know, but I suspect they have a plan" Optimus walked over as Seraphina ran over to Bumblebee her hands now wrapped up with gauze with black gloves over them to stop the bandage from ripping.

"Bumblebee I want you to spy on the decepticons" Optimus order/asked as Seraphina spoke "I will be going with you"

Spike jumped down from the rock he was sitting on asking "Hey, I wanna go along can I?" Seraphina sighs saying "Yes but at the first sign of danger you run for it understand?" Spike nods as Bumblebee transforms letting the humans inside as he drove off.

Optimus watched them drive off with worried optics when Prowl said "I got a bad feeling about this" Optimus didn't voice it but he agreed with Prowl.

WITH SPIKE, BEE AND SERAPHINA

Driving down a long road Bumblebee was starting to get annoyed "Ah, We're getting no where fast, how are we gonna spy on the decepticons if we can't even find them?"

Spike looked around while Seraphina was checking her handgun over, Spike looked to his right to see a dryed river bed pointing to it he said "Lets drive down into that river bed, at least we'll be shaded from the sun" Bee turned and drove towards the dried up river bed

"You got it!" the small mech soon came to a stop with a loud whisper "Decepticons!" letting his friends out bumblebee transforms.

Spike said "Lets see what they're doing" the trio moved in closer but kept out of sight. Seraphina humms when she heard them talk about a 'space bridge' to send energon cubes to Cybertron. She watched as it failed before speaking "We need to head back now" Bee nods getting up he transforms letting his friends inside.

"Dig out Bumblebee!" Spike yelled only to scream as Bee went backwards down the dried river bed. Seraphina growls quickly getting out she got her handgun ready.

She glares when Megatron stopped Starscream from blasting them. She soon found out why when they were shoved into the transport ship.

"Dam it!" Sera yelled as she sat in the back, sending a death glare at Skywrap who actually stepped back at the humans glare as the glass lid closed on them.

Looking around Seraphina tried to find a why out of the mess as she saw the test ship in front get aborted. Touching the lid she then looked at Bumblebee when an idea hit her.

"Bumblebee! quickly transform and drive through the glass lid!" She ordered her tone holding no argument. The scout did as he was told and broke the glass lid letting them escape.

Spike jumpped out first followed by Seraphina who turned and shot Starscream in the wing making him stumble back in pain. "Run guys!" she ran next to Spike as Bee drove beside them.

Thats when Spike tripped making Sera skidded to a stop beside him, glancing back she saw Ravage running at them. Growling she took a deep breathe before grabbing Spike and nearly threw him at Bumblebee yelling "Get Spike out of here!" she turns and shot at Ravage.

Spike hesitated as he got into Bumblebee only to hurry as he heard his cousin yell "Get back to base! You need to get that info back to Prime and the others!"

Bee drove to the top of the river bed. Spike watched as Ravage tackled his cousin to the ground.

BACK AT AUTOBOT HQ

Ironhide was talking to Jazz when he heard it "Wheres Seraphina!?" Ironhides helm snapped over to the entrace where a panting Bumblebee and a paniced Spike stood. Athena was in front of them with a worried look on her face.

Optimus ran over with Prowl and ratchet Spike yelled "The decepticons have Seraphina!" Sparkplug went over to try and calm his son down.

Optimus who was now very worried himself asks "Where Bumblebee?" the scout told them of the river bed and space bridge that the cons had.

"There gonna use Sera for the space bridge test I just know it" Bee finished saying as he saw his leader clench his hands into fists.

Ironhide who had grown fond of the young woman said "Well what are we waiting for? Lets go rescue her!" Optimus nods before yelling "Autobots transform! and roll out!" Athena jumped into Ironhide with what appeared to be rocket launcher she was not happy not one bit.

AT THE RIVER BED

Seraphina huffs as she sat on the ground watching Ravage who was guarding her electro prison, her braid was messy from wrestling with Ravage said cat bot was now sporting a dent on his cheek in the shape of a fist. Seraphina smirks she was quite proud of herself for causing that dent.

She held her right arm that was now sporting three scratch marks on her lower arm. The marks weren't deep and had stopped bleeding 5 minutes ago. She stood up when Soundwave came over making her prison vanish.

Without any words Soundwave picked the human female up who remained calm as she was placed inside the transport ship. She glared at Megatrons instructions before flipping him the bird as the lid closed.

Seraphina smirks reaching up to her hair she pulled out a bobby pin saying "Megatron, never underestimate a woman with bobby pin" she then started to pick at the locks on the belts holding her in.

She glanced up when she heard gun fire only to see the autobots attacking and Athena go gun happy on Ravage. Chuckling Sera got the last strap off before turning and using both feet she kicked the lid with enough force to make it open.

"Seraphina! Jump!" Bumblebee drove up along side the ship, Sera gave a big jump landing on Bee who drove away from the ship and the bridge.

She looks back to see the space bridge activate but insted of a ship getting sucked up it was Megatron. Laughing a bit Seraphina spoke "Karmas a bitch Megatron" she felt Bee come to a stop allowing her to get off. Only to find herself scooped up by a big blue hand.

"Whoa Chief!" she held Optimus fingers as he looked her over before asking "Your not harmed are you?" She shook her head saying "Other then a small scratch I'm fine" she sat down in his hand as Ratchet came over.

Bumblebee drove over transforming as he did so saying/cheering "This is the happiest day of my life! Megatron fell into his own space bridge! Hes lost forever!"

Optimus however did not fully agree with his scout saying "I wish I could believe that" luckly only Sera and Ratchet heard him.

"That was some great shooting Athena!" Sparkplug patted the young woman on her back making her grin as she walked over to Prowl saying "You can thank Prowl here, he's been helping me improve my aim" said mech blushed a faint light blue at her words making Jazz snicker beside him.

Optimus chuckles saying "Lets head back to base, we've all had a long day" Sera nods saying "I couldn't agree more Prime"

The autobots transform, Optimus had Seraphina safe inside his cab, Bumblebee had Spike with him, Ironhide had Sparkplug and Prowl had Athena. With that everyone drove home. Unaware that Megatron was back on Cybertron and planning his next move.

* * *

Finished! Another chapter done.

Also I will be skipping the episode Roll for it and moving on to Divide and Conquer, thats when things will kick off with the girls.

So until then this is Saberblade Prime signing out!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Chapter three.

As is said I'm skipping Roll for it and going to divide and conquor.

Also I'm changing the Sophia X Ratchet paring to Sophia X Red alert that mech needs some love.

I do NOT own transformers in anyshape or form, all rights belong to the orignal owners. But I own my OCs!

* * *

THE ARK MID MORNING

Sophia yawns as she drank her morning coffee it was so far a slow day at the Ark with not much going on. She huffs remembering last week when the cons tried to get the antimatter formiler from her brother Chip, boy had she been pissed! Sophia was that angry she adopted a Ratchet like personality and began to use her tools on the cons when they attacked the base. Only Ratchet uses wrenchs whereas Sophia she used a buzzsaw, lets just say Rumble lost an arm that day.

Walking into the main area she saw Ironhide talking to Optimus on Teletran one. The Prime was trying to find where the next Decepticons space bridge would pop up, so far no luck.

Sophia went over to stand by Jasmine who was chatting with Sparkplug and Seraphina. Spike was with Optimus looking for the space bridge, yawning once more Sophia hears "Tired much?" looking at Jasmine who had a grin on her face.

"Yep, I just finished the blueprints for another truck a semi to be precise" Seraphina looked over asking "A semi?" Nodding Sophia pulled out her sketch pad and showed her golden eyed friend the picture she drew 3 days ago.

"Amazing" said Seraphina who looked the white and golden flamed semi truck over (its movie Optimus Primes Peterbilt 379 form only in white with golden flames)

Sparkplug asks "What did you call it?" "I have called it a Peterbilt 379" said Sophia who put the picture away as she set her bag down at the base of the big super alien computer.

The small group of humans turn to Ironhide as he asks "Any luck Optimus Prime? Did ya figure out where the decepticons space bridge will show up next?"

Optimus who was at the dried up river bed spoke "I'm afraid not Ironhide, I've scanned the area where the bridge first appeared. But my read outs came up zero"

Spike could be heard in the background saying "We might as well head back to autobot headquarters Prime" thats when Optimus held his left audio.

"Wait! A distress signal, from Chip Chase at the munitions plant decepticons attacking" he said before ordering "Autobots! Transform and meet me there!" the screen went blank as the signel cut off.

"You heard the Chief! Roll out!" Ironhide yelled as the bots transformed. Sparkplug held his head asking "I wonder if I'll ever get use to that?"

Jasmine grins saying "Go kick some con tailpipe! we'll hold down the fort" Seraphina nods as the bots left. When there were no bots around she frowned thinking ' _why do I get the feeling something is going to go terribly wrong?_ '

She was snapped from her thinking when Sophia grabbed her shoulder asking "Whats wrong Seraphina?"

Turning to her friend the golden eyed woman spoke "Something doesn't feel right, I feel like something bad is gonna happen" she reached up and held her friends hand seeking a bit of comfert.

Sparkplug gained a frown of his own. He to had a bad feeling and by the looks of it so did Seraphina, but the question remained. What was gonna go wrong?

10 MINUTES LATER

Sparkplug and Seraphinas bad feeling came true when the autobots rolled back into base with Optimus Prime in critical condition. The Prime was helped onto a medical bed as Ratchet and Wheeljack got to work with Sophias help.

Seraphina paced near the bed looking very worried before turning to Sophia asking "Hows he looking?" her face was almost like steel showing she was trying to keep her emotions together.

Sophia shook her head saying "I don't know, it looks bad Boss lady" her tone was flat showing her stress over the whole situation.

Athena, who had arrived while the bots were at the factory growls yelling "Dam thoses cons to hell!" she turned and punched the wall leaving a small dent behind.

Jasmine was passing Sophia tools, watched on with a worried look in her eyes and was silently praying for the leader to pull through.

Wheeljack asks "Whats your diagnosis Ratchet?" the red and white medic gave his report "It's a mircale that his hydraulics are still functioning" Seraphina jumped up on the table as Optimus raised his hand.

"Weeker...electro pulse...fading" he said his arm fell back down making Seraphin grab one of his fingers to at least ease his pain in someway.

Seraphina ignored huffers comment when she remembered a theroy she had talk to Ratchet and Wheeljack about. Gulping she thought ' _It might be his only chance_ '

she looked up as she heard a loud SQUARK! she yelled "Look out!" she ducked as Laserbeak shot at the aubobots before shooting Optimus Prime making an explosion happen.

FEW SECONDS LATER

As the smoke cleared Sparkplug asks "Everybody ok?" the girls got up as Athena yelled "WHERE IS THAT ROBO-CHICKEN! I'LL BLAST IT TO BITS!" she was calmed down by her sister as Sophia and Sera ran over to Optimus.

Sophia asks "Optimus! What is your energy level?!" she began to fix up the parts of his chest that needed urgent repairs.

The Prime weekly spoke "Functioning...but energy..draining fast" Seraphina growls mentaly cursing the cons to hell and back.

Wheeljack looked at his medic friend asking "Ratchet, how long do we have before his energy drains away completely?" The medic reached into Optimus and pulled out a now mangled piece of a device.

Ratchet said "Not long, unless I can replace this" he handed it over to Wheeljack who took it saying "Hu, a cosmitron? I have an extra one of these. But not here"

Sophia asks "Then where is it? I'm not sure how long Chief has in this state, especially with the damage to his spark chamber"

Wheeljack looks at his human friend saying "The cosmitron I'm talking about is back in my old workshop, on Cybertron" behind him Spike and Chip yelled "Cybertron!?"

The inventor nods and began to pace saying "Thats not the worst of it, the decepticons put a computerized lock on the door" Sophia looked behind her at her brother who saw the almost pleading looking in her eyes.

Chip seeing the look rolled forward as Ironhide covered Huffers mouth saying "We got a computer-wizz who might be able to get some of us though that door!"

Chip spoke "Sounds like I've just volunteered to pick a lock, well what are we waiting for I always wanted to visit another planet" Sophia smirks before getting back to work thinking ' _Thank you Chip your the best_ '

Jasmine then yelled "But what about his spark chamber? we need to repair that as well!" she gave Sophia a wrench as she watched the medic bot work.

Seraphina sighs shaking her head she took her jacket off and placed it on the medical bed saying "Ratchet, Wheeljack remember our theory?" she climbed onto Optimus body while signaling for Athena to come closer.

Ratchet looked at the female human in shock before asking "Seraphina your not serious are you?! You could end up dying!" Seraphina looked right at the medic saying "It might be his only chance Ratchet, and its a risk I'm willing to take!" for a moment Ratchet was stunned at the fire that burnt in Seraphinas golden eyes as she stood staring him down.

Reluctantly Ratchet nodding as Sophia asks "Shall I?" Sera nods as Ironhide took Chip to find the cons space bridge.

The bots watched as Sophia opened the Primes chest to show the Matrix of Leadership and the Primes spark behind it. Athena climed on with Jasmine and Sophia as they gathered at the Primes chest.

Seraphina spoke "You know what to do" she got nods as the three girls walked over and grabbed the Matrix. Athena held the middle while Sophia and Jasmine held the side handles. Then they lifted it up letting Seraphina climb on her knees and closer to the plasma like energy ball that was Optimus's spark.

Reaching inside she gently grabbed the spark that twice the size of a grown human male, she pulled it closer and whispered "Please let this work" she grits her teeth before pulling the spark close to her chest. What happened next shocked everyone.

The spark glowed before seeming to _sink_! inside Seras chest. Her body twitched as she managed to get up only to fall backwards onto Optimus waist as the girls put the Matrix back down.

Ratchet could only watch as Seraphina gave a loud scream clutching her chest as a faint blue glow was seen though her chest. Her friends rushed to her side to help her only to be stopped by her speaking

"No! Go and help repair Optimus! I'll arugh! Be fine!" she rolled onto her left side as she spoke.

Sophia gave a grim nod turning she began to work on fixing the mechs spark chamber as Jastime tried to help ease Seras pain, Athena growls she went over to help Sophia in case she needed heavy lifting.

The autobots who had watched the whole thing snapped out of it as Jazz asks "What in the name of Primus just happened?!" Wheeljack looked over from his repair work at the shocked and stunned bots.

"Seraphina just absorbed Optimus's spark to keep him alive inside her own body, shes sacrificing her own body and life to keep Prime alive" He said, the minibots gained a new respect for Seraphina who was in clear pain from what she just did.

When Chip found the space bridge he quickly left with a small group of bots as the other bots kept watch for decepticons.

Back with Seraphina who was by now sweating and starting to gain blue vain like lines on her chest making her groan in pain. She opens her eyes to see her friends working on Optimus at a fast pace.

"We've done all we can Sparkplug, Optimus Prime needs a new cosmitron and if we don't get one soon all hope is lost" Wheeljack spoke as he worked on Primes arm.

Athena stood watching Ratchet work when a glow caught her eye. Turning she saw the Matrix glowing was it just her? Or did the Matrix look excited?

"Wha the hell? Why is that glow-IEEEEEEE!" she was cut off when the thing shot out an electric bolt zapping her and her friends.

"WHAT IN THE PIT! WHY DID YOU SHOCK ME?!" Athena exploded at the Matrix, her face red with anger and her hair all fizzed up. Jasmine shook her head asking "Sis, are you arguing with Matrix of leadership?"

She got a yell of 'Shut up!' back from her angry sister who just stood there glaring at the Matrix as if trying to melt it with her eyes.

Sera managed a small chuckle before a large stab of pain made her arch with a loud scream of pain. She clamps her jaw together thinking ' _Hold on Optimus if not for youself then for me! And your men they need you!_ ' Seraphina was unaware that her thoughts were heard by the Primes spark making it glow more and stronger then before.

Jasmine looked over as the alarm went off she quickly went to Sera's side she knew what that alarm ment and it was not good at all. Athena who had the same thoughts pulled out her gun yelling "They ain't getting passed me! You hear me cons!"

She ran to her sister and best friends side to stand guard as Sophia yelled "His spark chambers fully fixed! Bring Seraphina over NOW!"

While the girls moved there friend over to Optimus spark chamber the rest of the autobots minus Wheeljack and Ratchet ran outside to fight the decepticons.

The moment Seraphina got close to Optimus spark chamber she let loose an ear pircing scream as she flipped onto her front making her chest line up with the chamber. She was held up by Jasmine and Sophia as from her chest emurged Primes spark it shot back into the chamber as Ratchet pulled the humans away closing the mechs chest plates. While Seraphina passed out going limp in her friends arms.

"Take her to my medical bay quickly!" Nodding Athena carried her childhood friend who had gone a bad shade of pale to the medbay as fast as she could.

IN THE MEDBAY

After placing Seraphina on the human sized bed Athena took her friends jacket off and shoes placing them under the bed as she heard Jasmine run over to help.

Athena turned towards the door saying "I'll stand guard, you help anyway you can little sis" Jasmine nods as she looked her pale friend over.

The weapons loving girl glared at the door while pulling out a pair of handguns saying "Please pull through Seraphina" With that she stayed near the bed watching the door like a hawk.

OUTSIDE 15 MINUTES LATER

Spike cheers as he watched the decepticons leave when he saw Optimus looking around thats when he remembered his cousins state.

"Oh No! Seraphina!" Spike yelled as he took off running to the Ark with the autobots not to far behind. Bumblebee was carrying Chip with him.

INSIDE

Optimus who arrived in the Medical bay was forced to duck to avoid a volly of gun fire from Athenas handguns he yelled "Athena! Stand down!" the woman seeing who she near shot stops yelling "SORRY! I thought you were cons!" she put her guns away as she ran over to them.

"Shes over here, but you might not like what you see" she said as she lead the bots over to where Ratchet was looking after Seraphina.

The Prime came to a stop when he saw his human friend lying on the medical bed. His spark clenched painfully as his optics took in her pale face and limp form. She was still alive thanks to the heart monitors steady beeping. But that didn't stop the worry Optimus felt growing in his chest.

He asks "How is she?" he walks over kneeling beside the bed as the other autobots hung back not wanting to get in the way.

Ratchet looked at his leader before looking back at the female who had sacrificed so much for them before speaking "Shes stable for now, but the stress from holding a spark in her body as caused her to fall into a small coma. I'm not sure when she will wake up"

Spike hugged his dad as Chip asks "How long?" "A week maybe a month, It all depends on her" the medic said as he kept running scans of the human.

Optimus kept staring at Seraphina his mind felt numb as did his spark. Why? Why did this have to happen to her? Reaching down he gently rubbed her hair with a finger before getting up and leaving the Medbay, he needed some time alone.

Ironhide spoke "Poor little lady, she don't deserve this" he got nods of agreement as Ratchet pushed them out of the medbay.

Back inside the medical bay the girls were watching their friend when they all winced holding there heads as if they were hit by a migraine at the same time. If Ratchet had come back in time his scanners would had picked up a change in the girls. A very big change indeed.

* * *

Oh dear Seraphinas in a coma! But don't worry this all ties in with my next chapter.

Now the real fun begins, Sera will wake up in the next chapter but not as she normaly is.

Find out in the next chapter! This is Saberblade prime signing out!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone welcome to chapter 4!

Now this takes place before Fire in the sky. Now I will be giving the girls a G1 mixed with Bayverse frame type since their bodys are turning into 'Military frame types' as I'm calling them.

Now on with the story!

* * *

THE ARK 4 DAYS LATER

Sophia sighs as she stood in the medical bay helping Ratchet clean up a mess that the twins had made. ' _It's been four days since Seraphina fell into her coma_ ' she thought as she walked over to the closet and put her broom away.

Seraphina was still in a coma and it didn't take a genius to know that it had affected all of the Ark crew. The minibots weren't as cheerful now and spent their time training or fixing up parts of the Ark. There were less explosions from Wheeljack's lab and Ironhide's shooting range, Prowl was sending less bots to the brig and Jazz was playing less then happy music now. Spike was saddened over all of this and was mostly seen with Bumblebee and Chip or his dad. The girls spent every waking moment with Seraphin's comatosed body talking to her as if it could help her wake up. But the biggest change was the leader of the Autobots.

Optimus had nearly locked himself in his room or his office, he only ever came out to train or get energon. He was taking his friends comatosed state hard and it showed in his optics they were duller in colour now showing how sad he was.

Sophia growls holding her head she had been getting strange headaches lately and strange pains all over her body. And she wasn't the only one, the other girls had been getting strange pains and headaches to, Athena was blaming it on the Matrix for zapping them and at this point Sophia was inclined to agree with her friend.

Walking over she sat by the bed as Ratchet left the Medbay but paused to let the other girls inside while he closed it behind him and ran off to the main command centre.

"Hey Sophia, any changes?" Jasmine asks as she walked over beside Athena. Sophia shook her head saying "Not one, she's still sleeping"

Athena growls saying "Dam it! The mood around here has gone down a lot! Its getting on my nerves!" she flexed her hands before leaning on the wall saying "A Decepticon attack has been spotted in a power plant near the city and its a bit too close for my comfort"

Jasmine nods saying "A lot of people are gonna get hurt, I wish we could help" she held her left elbow as she stood between Sophia and her sister.

Thats when the headaches hit the girls making them nearly fall over as pain rippled along their bodys. Sophia yells "W-Whats!...Going!...On!" she fell onto her back as she rolled moving away from Seraphins bed so she didn't kick it.

Athena grunts falling to her knees while Jasmine fell onto her right side with a loud scream of pain. Up on the bed Seraphinas body jolts as blue energy like electricity sparked over her body. As the girls were withering in pain they failed to notice the changes to their bodys.

The first to change was Jasmine as her hair seemed to burn off while the electricity raced across her body, skin hardened until it became metal, flesh muscles became muscle cables as wires and smaller cables replaced nerves and tendons. Bones became metal and changed into the cybertronian version of bones or frame work(I don't really know, sorry!).

Her heart glows as it changed becoming a Spark that had a pink ting to it, her eyes became optics as her internal organs were replaced with cybertronian organs. The last to change inside her was her brain it became advanced circuits and wires. Outside of her body her skin changed becoming metal as it split and moved as she began to grow in size and shape. Steam came off her body as from her back came two small winglet like object with the Autobot symbol on them, her body was smooth and curved yet strong and agile. (She looks like Prime Arcee only with G1 mixed in and a bit of Bayverse on the side)

Her face was smooth with darker grey lips that had a pink ting to them, her nose was smooth unlike the mechs noses and in a way gave her a warriors look. Her chest was a nice size not too big or too small but it fitted her frame type. She was in her bare protoform as she lay in the medical bay shaking trying to calm herself down after the sudden change.

Near by her friends had all gone thought the same change only a bit different. Athena was now bigger and a bit bulkyer, she had thicker armor and was taller then Jasmines new form. She was on her hands and knees as steam came from her cooling down frame. (She looks like a femme version of Movie Ironhide being slimmer and more athletic in a way with G1 mixed in)

Her face was smooth with the same type of nose Jasmine had only a few inchs bigger for her frame type. Her protoform was grey as she grunts trying to get a hold of herself from the sudden transformation while mentaly cursing any gods she knew to hell and back for all of that pain.

Over near Seraphinas bed lay Sophia who was panting hard from her own change, her size was around the same as Athenas frame only a bit more slimmer, her grey protoform hissed as steam came from it. Her face was Smooth and silver with the same nose as Athenas, she tried to move only to scrape her new metal limbs on the ground making her wince. (She looks like a femme version of Movie Ratchet only minus the bars on her face and big nose her frame is mixed with G1),

The last of them that changed was Seraphina who by far was the biggest of them, her protoform was grey like the rest but she was the tallest there with a smooth silver face and a golden ting to her lip plating. She had crushed the bed she had been resting on as a human but it was now scrap metal. (She looks like a femme virsion of Movie Optimus being slimmer and curved with a bit of G1 mixed in and she has three spikes on her audios)

When the Protoforms stopped steaming the first to speak was Athena "I'm SO blaming the Matrix for this!" her voice had a bit of a metallic ring to it now and a slight gruff at the edge of her words. She looked up showing her emerald green optics.

Sophia groans as she managed to push herself up looking over at her friend with baby blue optics saying "For once, I agree with you Athena" Jasmine gave a small grunt as she sat up holding her sides saying "That really, really HURT!" her now ice blue optics looked over at Seraphina and gave a shocked yell "Oh my god!"

Athena got up on to her feet asking "Whats wrong?" Jasmine points at Seraphina who now lay on the ground. Athena looks and gaps saying "Holy cow! She got big!"

Sophia got herself onto her feet and said "It might be because she carried Primes spark within her body since we only got zapped by the Matrix" she activated her new systems and scanners as Jasmine got up.

The three human turned bots froze when a low groan filled the room as the sound of systems powering up reached the females ea-I means audios. Looking over they saw Seraphinas new body jolt before taking in a deep breath of air making fans whirl to life and vents kick in. Seraphinas now golden optics online as she said something in a language that they had only heard the mechs speak.

Sera shook her helm before looking around asking "W-What h-happend?" her voice was the same only with a bit of metallic ring to it like the other girls voices making them sound more cybertronian.

Sophia spoke "We have changed into female cybertronians Sera, but we don't know how it happened" She helped her friend to stand as Jasmine got the now crushed metal bed off her friends back.

Seraphina gained her balance asking "Is Optimus ok?" Sophia nods making Sera smile. Jasmine looked herself over before sighing saying "Were butt naked inside the medical bay"

Athena grunts saying "Well what do we scan? I doubt Teletran one has anything that will fit us" she held her hip while she watched Seraphina hold her chin in thought.

Then it struck her she turns to Sophia asking "What about your drawings and blueprints?" Sophias optics widen before she nods saying "It could work" she turns and walked over to the now small bag and gently tipped it over making her sketch pad and blueprints fall out.

Jasmine went over and unrolled them before opening the sketch pad. Sophia asks "So, whos going first?" "I will!" Jasmine said as she kneeled down looking at the pad and prints.

She soon picked the dark blue Kawasaki Ninja 250R (Prime Arcees vehicle mode), scanning it she gasps as she suddenly transforms into the bike. "Ok now this is wired" she moved around before transforming back to show her new dark blue armor and helm crests. (Prime Arcee helm crests and blue armor only mixed up with G1 and Bayverse frame type)

Athena walks over saying "I know which one I want" she kneels down and scanned the black GMC topkick c4500 (Movie Ironhides Vehicle form) before transforming herself, "Ok I see what you mean" she transforms back to Bipedal form show off her new black armor with silver mixed in random places.

Sophia rolled her optics before scanning her own car form a Hummer H2 rescue vehicle (Movie Ratchets vehicle mode) before transforming down to vehicle mode and back to show her new yellow, red and white armor.

Seraphina smirks at her friends before going over and looking herself, in the end she choose the white and golden flamed Peterbilt 379 (Movie Optimus vehicle mode) she transforms into her new truck mode and then back to her new robot self, to show that she had golden flames on her lower arms, peds and chest plating.

"Now then where are the boys?" she asks, her audio base spins a bit as she tried to hear for the mechs or her cousin. Her audios were spiked like Optimus's audios only with a small spike behind the first one and a third smaller spike behind the second spike.

Athena growls saying "They went to deal with a Decepticon attack that was very close to the city near by" she looked her systems over before finding her weapons system making her gain a big smirk on her face.

Seraphina humms before looking at her friends she asks "Shall we go and help my friends?" Jasmine nods saying "We can finaly help now! Of course I wanna go!"

Athena nods saying "I agree the fast we leave the faster we get to test out theses new bodys" she rolled her neck getting a kink out as she did so. Sophia nods looking at her friend. Seraphina nods before yelling "Well then, roll out!" with that the girls transform and drove out of the Medbay and out of the Ark towards the city at fast speeds.

IN THE CITY

Spike pants as he ducked laser fire with Bumblebee and his dad while trying to get people to safety. It was a near war zone at the power plant and was about to enter the city by the looks of it. Spike was glad that Chip was with the people trying to keep them calm outside the war zone.

Bumblebee said "Oh, this does not look good" he fired his gun trying to hit rumble who was making the ground quake again.

Spike yells "Look out!" a piece of a near by building that had been hit by laster fire, broke off and was falling right above them.

Before the minibot could grab Spike and run something else grabbed them and took them to a safe spot. Spike yelps at the metal hand holding him, he turns in the hands grip only to meet eye to optic with a new bot whos lower face was covered by a battle mask. Bumblebees own optics widen when he saw that it was not a mech that saved them but a very tall femme bot.

She asks "You two ok?" she sets them down as she kneels on the ground before them, Spike nods saying "Thank you for the save" the femme bot smirks saying "Your welcome Spike, Bumblebee" with that she got up and ran off towards the battle field.

Bumblebee looked at Spike asking "How did she know our names?" Spike shrugs saying "I don't know but she felt...familiar for some reason" he watched the femme bot transform and drive off to get to the battle field faster.

AT THE POWER PLANT

Prowl growls as he kept firing at the decepticons seekers, he was pinned down with Hound hurt behind him leeking energon from his waist. The police bot ducks another shot only to yell as Skywrap wraped right in front of him and kicking him in the chest sending him flying back towards Hound.

"Poor Autobot, are you hurt? Well let me put you out of your misery" Skywrap said as he aimed his nullray right at Prowls chest.

"How about I put you outta yours?" a female voice spoke, Skywrap stopped and turned only to screech in pain as a shot blasted his side making him wrap away.

Prowl pants looking over to see who saved him, only to see a black thick armored femme bot walk over with an advanced frame type that Prowl recognised. He watched as the black femme turned and shot another decepticon that got too close with her arm cannons (movie Iornhide arm cannons) as a medic looking femme ran over.

"Hold till, I'll get you fixed in no time" She said as she got to fixing the mechs injuries and wounds.

"W-who are you two?" Prowl asks as he was forced onto his back by the medic. She smirks saying "You know us Prowl, We helped you guys fix and save Optimus"

Prowls optics widen his processor already putting it together "Sophia! Athena! How?!" Sophia smirks saying "We'll explain later, but for now hold still!" Prowl did so as Sophia got on with repairs. While Athena stood guard.

OVER WITH THE LEADERS

The autobots were not doing so well as they faced the decepticons. By now most of the minicons were exhausted and Ironhide was hurt from trying to protect a group of workers. Ratchet was trying to fix him but with the heavy laser fire it was difficult. Optimus was battling Megatron trying to gain the upper hand but it was at a stand still so far, Jazz was trying to keep Soundwave off his back and Ravage at the same time.

He was in luck though when a bike rammed into the cat or Jazz thought it was a bike. Getting up Jazz saw that it was not a bike but a dark blue femme that was beating the slag out of Soundwave with a pair of arm blades. She back flip kicked the Con away before landing next to him asking "Need a hand?"

Jazz chuckles saying "If your willing to lend one?" the femme smirks as the two went back to back.

Over with Optimus the Prime tried to block a blow from Megatrons mace only to be sent flying into a near by wall that dazed the great Prime. Megatron walked over his mace now gone as he aimed his gun at the Autobot leader.

"So long Optimus Prime, You were a great entertainment" the war lord said as he went to fire.

"How about I entertain you then?" a voice spoke up as a fist collided with Megatrons face sending the mech stumbling back.

Optimus looked up as his optics cleared to see a stunning white and golden flamed not to mention tall femme before him facing Megatron. She ran at the Con leader who fired at her, only for the femme to move out of the way as she got close to the war lord she changed her right arm into a glowing oreange blade and her left into an Ion rifle. She used her gun to shot Megatrons shoulder before using her sword to slice his waist, her gun arm changed back into her hand as she swung punching Megatron in the waist and sending him flying back.

Megatron pushed himself up glaring at the femme who glared right back. Growling Megatron yells "Decepticons! Retreat!" he took to the sky making the other Decepticons follow soon after.

The white and golden femme relaxed as she retracted her sword. Turning she walked over to Optimus asking "You alright there Chief?" she reached down and helped him up.

Optimus nods saying "I'm fine thank you" he looked at the femmes face to see golden optics as her battle mask retracts into her helm. "Seraphina?" he asks making the femme smirk.

"Yes Optimus its me" she said as she turned to look at the other Autobots walking over to them.

Jasmine ran over saying "Oh yeah! We kicked con aft!" Jazz nods as Seraphina spoke "Did you have fun Jasmine?" "Sure did Seraphina!" Jazz gapped at the femme now that he knew her name.

Athena walked over helping Hound to walk as Sophia carried Cliffjumper over he had been shot in the leg by Starscream so thats why he was being carried.

Optimus asks "How did this happen?" Sera sighs saying "We don't know, but we think its linked to the Matrix when it zapped us" she held her hips as her joints hissed with her movment.

Ratchet walked over saying "I'll run some scans when we get back to base just to be safe" Sophia nods as Optimus spoke "Everyone return to base" the bots nod as they transform, Sophia placed Cliffjumper inside Ratchets alt-mode.

The femmes transform and followed the mechs back to base. They had a lot of explaining and scanning to go through.

Seraphina smiled she was glad, she was finally able to help her friends out. And she was sure her friends shared that same feelings as she did.

* * *

And done!

I'm gonna say this, it was hard making this chapter since I'm not that good at fight scenes yet.

Anyway wish me luck in future chapters!

This is SaberbladePrime signing out!


End file.
